Girlfriend
by RipleyRowenBlackheart
Summary: Sam's tired of Danny not understanding. Will her plans for the Talen Show work? This is a songfic. SamxDanny pairing cuz they need to be together.hope you like it.Read & Review please.
1. Change In Perspective

These are NOT my characters.I do not own Danny Phantom or the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne.The song is really funny.I love it.I hope you enjoy my song fic.

666666666666666666666666666666

Sam Manson sighed as she watched Danny Fenton walk past her with his new girlfriend.Paulina.That popular pretty girl had been hanging all over him since she had found out Danny was the Phantom.Danny of course couldn't see that she only wanted him because of that.Why couldn't he see that she was too stupid for him?He deserved better.Hell even she'd be better than Paulina because she's always loved him no matter what.With that thought an idea slowly grew in Sam's mind.Why not make him see?

-line break-

Danny watched Sam turn away from him and walk away.He didn't know why he missed her so much.At first he had thought it was because of them not talkign anymore but now...he didn't know.All he ever thought about was Sam no matter what.Not his girlfriend but his best friend.Well they weren't even that anymore because Paulina had forbidden him from talking to 'That freaky goth chick' and 'that computer nerd,' Tucker.He missed his friends so much it sucked.Now that everyone knew he was the Phantom-which was totally not his fault-he'd become so popular everyone knew who he was in minutes.He had no real friends anymore.The first few days Danny'd been dating Paulina, Sam and Tucker had tried to talk to him but after a few days they'd gave up.Danny didn't even like Paulina anymore after seeing what a slut and a bitch she could be.He'd do anything to get away from her she was so stupid and such a little 'princess.'It was sick.What had he really ever seen in her?

Danny looked over toward where Sam had her back to him while Paulina talked about her hair or something.He blinked as he finally noticed-how had he not seen it before?-that Sam's body wasn't that of a young girl anymore but curvacious and beautiful.And that ass!God it was perfect.The clothes she had always worn,the short skirt and black tank top with combat boots didn't look as out there on her anymore but sexy.And her once short black hair was now down to her perfect ass in length.Had he been blink till now?Suddenly Danny was brought back to the presence of his girlfriend as she pinched him on the arm and continued with what she was talking about.

"I can't wait till the talent show Danny.Its going to be perfect!Me singing,and so totally winning.And then you coming up and giving me my prize!I wish I knew what it was.Are you sure you can't tell me?I bet its a crown!Or money!"

Danny groaned.He had forgotten that he was one of the judges for the talent show thanks to Paulina.He wasn't supposed to know who was competing until the contest so he could be completely biased.Well looks like that was out the window.He did know what the prize was at least.A kiss if the winner was a girl and a trophey if it was a guy.He really didn't want Paulina to win.For some reason they had never kissed.He had just never been interested with it with her.That was sad considering she was his girlfriend."I can't tell you Paulina.I told you that.I gotta go home now.I'll see you."Danny broke off her tight grip on his arm and headed home.He had some serious thinking to do.And the topic of his thoughts was Sam like they'd been for weeks now.


	2. The Talent Show

I've been meaning to update this thing forever

**Girlfriend Chapter 2**

I've been meaning to update this thing forever. Just never got around to it till now. Sorry for the wait guys. I hope it's good enough to be worth it. Heh.

66666666666666666666666666

Danny looked around the auditorium from the judges panel. There were three of them. Him, Mr. Lancer, and Mr. Falluca. He was the only teenager to help make sure it was an easier chance for it to be an unbiased opinion. Every seat was filled with people. Not just students but their parents and even citizens from the rest of the town. The Talent Show was a huge thing obviously. And the fact that the resident hero ghost boy was a judge didn't help matters. As he looked he saw Tucker and wish he was down there with his friend but, where was Sam? He continued to look around for his sexy ex best friend and couldn't find her. Was she not here?

Suddenly the talent show started and he turned to the front to watch some good acts, some bad ones, and some so bad he wanted to cover his ears. Tons of people sang or danced but there were also band instruments, failed magic tricks, and a few things he couldn't even name. Finally Paulina came up and gave a wink to Danny and then started to dance and sing. The singing was horrible, and the dance? Way too slutty for school. It was disgusting to watch actually. Finally the last person was announced but their name wasn't mentioned. Or, if it was, Danny didn't hear it.

A girl walked up on stage. Black hair tied up in a pony tail, tight jeans, a tank top that showed off her smooth belly, and combat boots. Danny finally moved his eyes from her shoes up to her face, all the while thinking, _'God she's gorgeous.' _When he saw it was Sam he gasped slightly and his own eyes widened as did everyone else's in the audience and everything got quiet suddenly. What was the goth girl going to do? Bewitch them? Do awful poetry? But oh no. Nobody guessed the truth.

Samantha walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat before starting to sing. And as she sang the lyrics wrapped around the audience, and her voice was as smooth as silk.

"_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? "_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?..."

Finally she was finished and everyone applauded. They even stood up and screamed out how much they liked it. Danny looked over at his other two judges and they nodded. They didn't need to debate on anything. Samantha was the one. Danny grinned as he hopped up to go give her her prize. He stood in front of her, and took her hand. "The winner of this years Talent Show is Samantha Manson!" He moved the microphone away from them and took her other hand in his so they were facing.

"Sam I know I've been a jerk and started dating Paulina. I forgot how much we were friends until I lost that friendship. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Sam smiled brightly as she faced the guy she'd been in love with forever. "Of course I can. Danny Fenton we've been best friends forever. You, me, and Tucker. Nothing could really change that. We'll always be friends."

Danny got an idea and grinned even wider as he moved closer to Sam. "The first prize for the winner of the Talent Show is a kiss. Did you know that? And you know what, Sam Manson? I don't want to be just friends with you. I want you to be my girlfriend." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips and she kissed back and that was that. They were together as the rest of the world was forgotten.

The End

666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ok I know it half way sucks but it's the best I could do ok? And the song is Missing by Evanescence. One of my readers said they would like the song to be the one Sam sang so I looked it up. I liked it so used it. Thanks darkdragon. Anyway I hope yall enjoyed. Sorry again that it took so long. Review please!


End file.
